wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
Rights of Undocumented, Germany
Human Rights Council (HRC) Topic: Rights of Undocumented Draft Resolution Signatories: Germany, France, Qatar, Japan, South Africa, Bolivia, Human Rights Watch, Russia, OXFAM, Libya, Venezuela, Ivory Coast, United States, 1. To promote campaigns against xenophobic violence and violation of human rights of immigrants, to raise public awareness so that undocumented immigrants deserve the same treatment with respect to human rights, which have all the others. 2. To urge together with policy makers, employers' organizations and workers and NGOs in recipient countries suited to periodically review current asylum situation in the territory. 3. Develop a database of relevant international and regional conventions that have been ratified and compare existing laws on rights of migrants. Highlight the countries that have fully implemented the relevant Conventions. 4. Establish an Assessment Project, over a period of two years formulated as follows: 4.1. First year: 4.1.1. Commission a study on migration policies based on the rights, including the collection of good practice on the rights of migrants, analyzing the impact of a rights-based approach, assessing how they are applying the protection of rights migrants, and review of how rights are functioning. 4.1.2. Collect data and analyze and disseminate the results, such as periodic reports after agreements have been ratified. 4.1.3. Establish a database of such reports. 4.1.4. Identify the best ways of sending information based on the extent to which migrants are aware and educated about their rights before departure. 4.1.5. Establish a peer review process. 4.2. Second year: 4.2.1. Produce reports with a comparative political / global approach. 4.2.2. Prepare an impact assessment of extensions rights of migrants in various outcomes, including assimilation, and the reduction in gender-related abuse. 5. Continue the training of law enforcement officials and teachers on human rights, and continuing awareness of the need for tolerance and harmony among races and ethnic groups, and intercultural relations. 6. Continue intensifying cooperation between the State and the civil society organizations that promote and protect human rights in the education sector. 7. Significantly improve the application of the protective measures provided for in labor legislation, in particular by increasing the number of labor inspectors. 7.1. Making proper working conditions and decent work an important award contracts and building permits criterion, and actively improve the enforcement of labor legislation, for example, imposing sanctions and creating a blacklist to include contractors who do not respect the relevant laws and decrees. 8. Ratify the International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights and the International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights, the Rome Statute, the International Convention for the Protection of All Persons from Enforced Disappearance, the Optional Protocol to the Convention against Torture and the Convention on the Prevention and Punishment of the Crime of Genocide. 9. Encourage nations to the creation of halfway houses for migrants, in order to progressively reduce discrimination and that they receive the same can opt for a decent and stable employment. 10. Carry out operations and more efficient mechanisms for documentation, taking into account the development of the reported and the role that could meet within nations. 11. Call upon the international community to the criminalization of those bodies erupt human rights of immigrants are undocumented or not, in order to cease the attacks and harmony prevail among nations. 12. Establish a commitment among all nations where they contemplate due respect and guarantee human rights, with focus on the immigration aspect. This is accomplished through more concrete action and less alarming speeches. 13. Identification of the areas of conflict and areas where mostly run precarious transfers, and have the support of NGOs such as "Amnesty International" for the formulation of the list in this regard and see who would have the name of refugees. 14. Implementation of operations to rescue migrants and provide basic aid are refugees or illegal immigrants, using the active members of the European Union, as long as these agree. 14.1 The rescue operations will hand the security forces from voluntary European Union nations besides being subsidized by the Russian nation in economic and other resources necessary for efficiency. 15. To urge the bottom of the UNICEF and other NGOs, including Member states of the United Nations, to provide the necessary support in humanitarian assistance for the implementation of plans for health care and education. 15.1. Comprehensively prepare each refugee models so that after the process in question, they are able to work and / or have a beneficial work for it, always bearing in mind that its development should be developed in a healthy environment and insurance. 16. Propose a development plan to be devised by NGOs such as OXFAM, which is responsible for raising viable projects to develop in the country in need and so generate jobs whose remuneration is attractive to domestic allowing likewise development economic development of the country. 17. To urge that carried out a preliminary analysis based on the causality of migratory reason, before undertaking any action that break out with the integrity of each individual. 18.1 Transfer: You must be referred to another nation, while guaranteeing the safeguarding of the individual and prevalence of human rights, if not the sending nation hosting this condition shall apply. 18.2 Stay: If accepted, will be placed on probation, he must find work within a period of four months, and to access social benefits offered by the state must be working at least four years, after 10 years would be considered the option of a nationality, violating the standard, your immigration status will be renewed being deported to their country of origin. 18. Reduce the rate of illegal immigrants entering the various countries seeking improvements in their quality of life, for it is necessary to create a plan that identifies, economic, political, social and security in order to redirect through NGO development as "Human Rights Watch", thus dictating the necessary guidelines. 19. Accountable directly to companies, both private and public ignoring basic labor rights at any stage of the production process; both foreign and local staff. 20. Ensure all workers have been put at the disposal of the workers and domestic workers legal assistance services so that they can safeguard their rights. 21. Establish regional minimum employment standards to prevent negative effects competition, and ensure that employers and labor agents are held accountable for abusive practices. 22.. Urge the competent authorities in the workplace, in the case of migrant workers must periodically furnish appropriate information to the competent authority on the territory of emigration: 23.1 legislative and administrative provisions relating to entry, employment, residence and settlement of migrants and their families; 23.2 working conditions and lives of migrants, especially the cost of living and minimum wages according to occupational categories and regions of employment, supplementary allowances, if any; the nature of available jobs, hiring bonuses, if any; the social security systems and medical assistance, provisions concerning transport of migrants and of their tools and belongings, housing conditions and provisions for the supply of food and clothing, measures relating to the transfer of savings migrants, and other sums due under the provisions of this Agreement; 23.3 facilities for general education and vocational training for migrants. 23. To urge the recruiters, from both public and private companies to meet the following basic standards: 23.1. The migrant who has been admitted, after medical and occupational examination and have validated their roles as abroad, shall receive in the center of assembly or selection, in a language he understands, all information he may still require as to the nature of the work for which it has been transformed, the region of employment, the undertaking to which he is assigned and the arrangements for the trip, and the conditions of life and work, including the conditions of health and related conditions that exist in the country and the region where it is directed. 23.2. Upon arrival to the country of immigration, reception center, if any, or place of residence, migrants and members of their families shall revalidate all documents needed for their work, their residence and their settlement in the country as well as information, instruction and advice regarding conditions of life and work, and any other help they may need to adapt to conditions in the country of immigration. 24. Considers that in case of conflict between an undocumented migrant and his employer, the migrant will need to ensure access to courts or shall otherwise their claims in accordance with the legislation of the territory of immigration. 25. Declare a prudent individual employment contract for those recruited from the outside, which should establish the general conditions of contract and working under the contract and shall be translated into a language understood by the migrant. It shall be delivered to the migrant a copy of the contract before leaving the territory of emigration or, if it is agreed between the parties, upon arrival at the reception center of the territory of immigration. In this case, the migrant must be informed by a written document referring to him individually or to a group of migrants of which he is part of the category in which it will be used and other conditions of work, especially the minimum wage being guaranteed. 26. Apply the appropriate punishment both the Government of China and the mega corporations from which these workers for breach of laws that provide for the protection of Human Rights; 26.1. Encourage the application of sanctions in the economic and diplomatic, in order to be granted compensation to each of the families affected, and the government must make a commitment that will not happen again. 27. Promote international condolences regarding the death of individuals at the hands of employers and labor exploitation and to each of the affected families. 28. To urge each of the governments, including directly to the Chinese government to take appropriate action with regard to penalize these corporations coming to the option of closing these companies for violation of domestic laws; 29. urge to carry out a series of investigations of market-level companies to determine the presence of labor exploitation in the affected country; 29.1. This is necessary so that the hand of the government of each State, so that these corporations somehow stop the violation of laws sanctions.